


Gendrya Fic

by Pgarza95



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gendrya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgarza95/pseuds/Pgarza95





	Gendrya Fic

I am making this in the hopes that someone remembers a gendrya story that I cannot find. From what I remember it focuses on arya being married off to one of king Roberts sons. In this story, Gendry is a prince and the heir to storms end. Even though he is the eldest son, Robert has joffery as the crown prince because gendrys mother passed and when he was married to Cersie, it was under the condition that Roberts previous children would not inherit the crown. So when the king and his sons arrive at winterfell, arya is given the choice on who she would rather marry, gendry or joffery. Sansa is married to lora tyrell. She spends some time with both and ultimately decides on gendry. When she goes to storms end, she spends time with his sister and brother I believe, I think it was mya and Ned. Gendry gifts her a dornish sand steed one day, they slowly fall in love and so on.  
This is the best of what I can remember, I know the story wasn't finished and it was really well written so hopefully someone can help with tracking this story down.


End file.
